


Cleaner

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Force - Fandom
Genre: Crime, F/M, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Fire Force Story A member of the villains who's job it is to make sure things stay cleaned up and out of the way.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Felt like being the bad guy for once, this story is starting at a point after where the anime is right now (EP7) so assume spoilers** _

* * *

**NO POV**

A woman of average high with a messy bob ponytail of a cream color walked in, the crown like visor on her face covering her eyes as she opened a door.

"Well still snoozing away." She walked up to a bed.

In the bed was a man, tall slightly olive skin but he seemed to be out cold sleeping.

"Aw you're so boring like this." She pouted "Come on…"

Still no response.

"I've got a job for you." She said with a smile.

"Hmm?" the man's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Hehehe." She laughed.

"What is it Haumea?" He asked sitting up.

"Oh shirtless my favorite." She laughed seeing he was just in pants.

"What's the job?" he asked again "You're not supposed to be making casual visits to me."

The man walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face before throwing on a white shirt and buckling on a large heavy duty belt.

"Well say something?" he opened a cabinet and took out hair gel, sliding it through to slick his hair back into a finer wave.

"Hoshimiya got sloppy." Haumea said flatly "We need you to clean up his mess."

"I see." The man said putting on gloves "I'll take care of it then, how much?"

"Scrub it all." She told him "We're counting on you here Steamer."

"I get the job done." He said putting on a white cloak "I'm a professional after all that's why you brought me here."

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"Another job like this…" I thought sliding into a building "Then again who am I to care what the other Whites do, I only care when they mess up."

They called me Steamer, they didn't always a long time ago I was just 'the Cleaner' when people in less than savory industries make a mess of something they call people like me to make the issue go away, clean up whatever traces they left behind make sure people never actually saw anything. Yakuza, Mafia, Government I've worked for them all for as long as I remember, I don't even remember a life before I was doing this, no life no name.

Then one day these people, all dressed in white came to me and offered my a job, they'd heard about my skills and abilities and wanted to make sure I was up to their standards, I guess I impressed cause they offered me a price unlike any other this…cult or whatever they are it's not important for me. At first it was just a job, I don't care about whatever religion they push but…I like spending time there I met her there.

"Haumea." I picked up a walkie talkie as I looked through some binoculars "There's a problem."

"You don't have problems Steamer." She said.

"You didn't tell me he'd already been in conflict with the Fire Force." I said "Looks like at least…two and there's kids here."

"What do you need?"

"Send me Arrow, I need to make sure this stays contained." I said "I'll get things set up."

"She's on the way…make sure this doesn't come back to bite us."

"You've already gotten bitten." I said "The most I can do is disinfect for you."

"Just clean it up." She growled.

"When I get back-."

"Not now." She said flatly "You know the rules. Arrow is on the way."

"I'll call you when it's done." I said turning off the communication.

I had to wait a few more minutes but soon a woman covered in white robes and a veil over her face appeared.

"About time what do you know?" I asked.

"You need my help cleaning up a mess caused by that fool." She pointed "Should I take out the others?"

"There's been a development." I said standing up "More showed up, the one can freeze flames. Deep Scrub is out, we'll have to make sure the information line ends here."

"I understand." She made a bow of flames appear on her hand.

She pulled back and shot off a flaming arrow.

"Hmm." I looked through my binoculars and saw a direct hit through the heart of the leak "Nice shot he should be plenty quiet now."

I turned my Walkie Talkie back on "Hoshimiya is dead."

"Good." Haumea said "And the rest."

"It's gonna be tough." I said as Arrow aimed "This is gonna be tough"

She shot again, this time drilling the ground.

"I was off." She said.

"Don't miss again." I hissed.

She fired another shot and this one blew an arm off one of the others.

"Not good enough!" I yelled "They're making a smoke screen."

"I can still finish them off." She said.

"It's blown!" I said "Pull out you can't see shit! Huh?"

I looked up and saw a trail of ice climbing the sky.

"Get back!" I pushed her back and reached for my belt.

I pulled out a bottle and drank it.

"HRAA!" I held my hands out and a blast of air shot off and stalled the ice.

"That was an attack?" she asked.

"No that was to let us know they know we're here." I said as sweat dripped off my hands "We're out, this mission is scrubbed. Hoshimiya isn't gonna be talking so the main leak is plugged we need to go before it gets worse for us, a fight like this is going to draw more attention."

"Haumea." I pulled out my communication device "I need a distraction here."

"It's already taken care of the others have a festival starting." She laughed "Get back when you can."

* * *

**LATER**

"There's going to be a problem." I said "Too many of them lived they'll start looking into him and then you."

"I thought this guy was supposed to be the best." Charon, Haumea's oversized gorilla bodyguard, said.

"I am." I cut him off "But I'm supposed to clean up small messes, not goddamn oil leaks like that, what do you expect me to do about four soldiers and a bunch of kids, I stopped the bleeding as best I could."

"It's fine both of you knock it off." Haumea said "I heard what you said, it's fine actually, if you had killed them all it would have been a problem."

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"The one that was there you said he had flaming feet right?" she smiled "This is getting interesting."

"I'll head back to my room, I could use a nap after using my powers." I said "Come get me if you need me."

I went to my room and laid on my bed reading before there was a knock.

"Hmm?" I looked out the peephole and opened.

"Hey there." Haumea smiled.

"Anyone else here?" I looked out.

"Just me." She laughed slipping in "I'm careful you know."

I closed the door and locked it, as I turn around, she hugged me.

"Our secret is our secret, no one else is supposed to or will ever know." She smirked.

"I don't like keeping secrets." I said.

"Hahaha!" she threw her head back and laughed like mad "Good one!"

"I'm serious about this one." I told her "The more we keep sneaking around seeing each other the sooner we'll get found out and when that happens who do you think they're gonna make disappear, the golden child or me?"

"I won't let that happen." She put her arms around my neck "You're mine handsome and I intend to keep it that way. MMM!"

She leaned up and kissed me.

"You just make the messes go away, I'll make this world ours."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I've wanted to do a Fire Force story for a while and doing one with a villain is something new for me (I guess I dipped into it a bit in Overlord but those villains think their the heroes.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Data Expunged

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"Hmm…" I leaned up against a building "Another job so soon, I wasn't expecting them to start escalating you know."

This time I was working alone, apparently some lab was doing some research on the infernals and the White's wanted it kept quiet given what just happened with Hoshimiya, the problem with them trying to get more done now is that you make more noise, and the more noise you make the harder it is to keep things quiet.

"Alright." I adjusted my coat "Lets get this over with."

I walked across the street and saw a man in a lab coat stepping out for lunch.

"UGH!" he groaned when I bumped into him

"Oh sorry." I said keeping moving.

I looked down in my hand and saw his ID badge.

"Too easy." I slipped into the side street alleyway and swiped the card at the back door "If they really are working on Infernals you'd think they'd have a bit more security."

I got inside without much trouble and slipped up into the vents with no trouble at all.

"Hmm there it is." I pulled out a camera and grabbed a photo.

On the table was a infernal husk of some kind and there were all sorts of things stuck into it taking readings.

"Alright let's get rid of this thing so I can go home." I crawled forward.

I slid down a shaft and kicked out another grate and landed on stony floor.

"Alright sorry gentlemen but I'm afraid we can't have you sharing anything like that." I walked up to a pipe "HMPH!"

I opened the valve wide and left the building, at this point the work was done I just needed them to turn on a light.

***BOOM!***

As I got down the street there was a massive explosion, a fireball of immense proportions engulfed the building's innards and blew out all the windows as it was lighting up like a matchbox.

"It's done." I said taking out my walkie talkie and dropping down into the sewer "Don't know if they had backups thought."

"It's fine we can't get rid of everything given the amount of people researching this but having setbacks and sending this message is important." Haumea said.

"Well as far as anyone else is concerned Hajime industries was just getting aggressive eliminating a competitor, I'm sure." I smiled "I'll be back within the hour."

* * *

**LATER**

"Have fun?" Haumea asked.

"Oh yeah just the best." I said taking off my belt and jacket.

"I mean you do sleep a lot so maybe you need something more exciting in your life." Charon laughed.

Charon was supposed to be Haumea's official bodyguard but I swear he's just here to bust my hump about stuff.

"That cause my powers suck the life out of me." I said "It's why I do jobs not involving them, if I have to break them out things have gotten bad."

"I think you're just afraid of a fight." He laughed.

"Is that a threat?" I glared.

"Now boys no fighting." Haumea said "It's no fun making me clean up your messes. Can't we all just get along?"

"Don't be so melodramatic." I sighed washing my hands off "I'm the one who's supposed to make messes go away anyway, I'm not a front liner like the meat head."

"Who you calling meat head you greaseball." Charon stood up.

He was taller than me but only by a couple inches, where he beat me in size was muscle mass, he was wide and bulky where as I was thinner and more toned.

"Whatever I'm going back to my room, let me know when you need me again." I said.

"Don't get comfortable it will be soon." She said.

I looked back and just sighed "If you're preparing for a war let me know already so I can get more in place."

"You'll be the first to know." She said.

I started heading through the base and back towards the room I used.

"Steamer." A sing song voice rang out "I've been looking for you."

I looked back and saw a woman with short blue hair that covered her eyes, a sinisterly calm smile settled on her lips. She was in a nun like outfit that hugged her more than ample curves

"What do you want Ritsu?" I asked.

"Have you found it yet?" she asked.

"No, I told you when I find them, I'll let you know." I said.

"My Master won't wait forever you know." She pouted.

"And it's not like they just grow on trees!" I snapped "Let me do my work, if any information about something with potential crosses my desk I will pass it along, but for now whoever your Pillar is she or he isn't making themselves known. Which is probably for the best if they do it'll become trouble trying to bring them in. I'm looking into someone else for Haumea right now anyway so you'll have to be patient okay."

"Fine." She said "You know you always put her first."

"As far as I'm concerned, she recruited me, she pays me, she's my boss." I looked back "Not you, not anyone else, I answer to Haumea's orders only."

"Your blasphemous tongue is going to make a lot of people angry." Ritsu smirked.

"The last guy who got angry about that ended up dead." I shrugged "As far as I'm concerned you all know where I stand on matters, I'm White-Clad with you in name, not principal. My job is to make sure you all do your jobs as unimpeded as possible, our arrangement words so let's not rock the boat."

"Don't rock the boat then." She walked past me.

I went into my room and took my shirt off, I hated wearing more than one layer, it's always so hot and sweaty under it, it why my combat gear is only a coat and pants.

"This job is such a hassle." I groaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Asakusa

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"What did you do?!" Haumea stormed in.

"Why hello to you too, nice to see you how are you today." I sighed looking over "Why thanks woman I adore so much I'm quite well and how are you this morning?"

"Don't start with me." She growled.

"What's got you so bent out of shape?" I asked standing up.

"You screwed up." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked "I don't screw up."

"That 8th division, they're investigating a location we had in another district, a location you were supposed to keep secret." She said.

"I did, I told you I can only do my best I can't guarantee everything." I explained "And with Hoshimiya making such a public fool of himself and exposing so much they had a Commander's meeting and are now looking for the Evangelist he spoke of and the White Clad people that killed him, I don't know how much you expect me to keep them in the dark, I can't just go killing a whole Special Fire Brigade that's even more suspicious."

"Well you need to make sure they get the message that sniffing around for more about us and Infernals is dangerous." She pouted and poked my chest "They're in Asakusa, put a team together and get rid of a few of them, that should make the point clear."

"Fine I'll handle it for you." I said grabbing her wrist.

"Just what do you think you're doing manhandling me like some piece of meat." She sneered "Hehehe you're cute when you get pissed off."

"And you're cute when you're making a scene pushing people's buttons." I said "But keep your humor in check before it brings up trouble."

"I'm not worried I know you'll take care of anything that causes me trouble." She hugged my arm "Cause that's what you do, you always do and you always will do, isn't that right? You'll do anything for me won't you? Rob for me, fight for me…Kill for me?"

I ran my hand through my hair "Yes Haumea, whatever you need I'll be there."

"Good, very good." She smiled her sinister smile and licked her lips "Now go take care of business and maybe I'll reward you when you get back."

I took off my shirt and opened the closet nearby, I strapped on a belt and then a long trench coat like jacket that clipped around my chest only and stayed open around my stomach.

"I'll be looking forward to it then." I took a drink from a water bottle on my desk "I'll be in touch with an update soon enough."

"Talk soon don't be a stranger." She waved as I left "Try not to make it too messy."

"Yeah I'll try, by the way some of my contacts out on the streets are saying that a lot of people are starting to prepare for the worst with the frequency of the Infernals showing up, tell your people to slow down a little would ya." I sighed.

"Finding or creating the other pillars is too important to wait on." She said "There's no other option."

I shook my head "Fine."

* * *

**LATER**

I quickly assembled a team to go make a mess in Asakusa, again I used Arrow but this time I also brought Haran, a tattooed White-Clad, and Yona a freak with the artistic and fire ability to remold bodies and faces as needed, perfect for infiltration.

"Try not to stand out so much." I told Yona "Benimaru the Captain of the 7th is notoriously strong, I'd like to avoid getting into a fight with him if we can."

"What is your plan?" Arrow asked.

"There are two brigades here, the 8th and the 7th, picking a fight two on one would be stupid." I said "We need to convince them to fight each other, Yona take care of it."

"Since when do you get to order me around?" he huffed.

"Since I got told to handle this job." I looked back "You two go get what you need from the safehouse here, we'll start the show tonight."

I sent them all off and looked down from a roof "This place is such a peaceful country side village…shame it'll be half ash come morning."

* * *

**LATER**

"Did it work?" I asked Arrow.

"They've begun fighting." She said "Shall we start the next phase."

I nodded and picked up my walkie talkie "Do it, raise whatever hell you can undercover."

I then jumped down into the street "Arrow you're with me we need to deal with the 8th. Let the bugs do what they will maybe we'll get lucky and find another chosen one and I can get Haumea and Ritsu off my back about it. Start firing we need to draw them out. Separate the kid."

She nodded and a bow of flames appeared around her hand, an arrow of fire flying off towards the area the 8th was waiting. They had a member who could repel and reshape flames with her controlling ability

Arrow let off a few more shots until she finally clipped the flying kid's ankle and he crashed into a roof.

"Well long time no see!" I grabbed his collar as he tried to recover and threw him down onto the street "I've been looking for you."

I quickly dropped him and jumped back when a plasma sword nearly took my head off.

"Ah man it was almost easy." I sighed "Haran!"

The next member of our team dropped in and tried to stab them both with a knife but missed, they stumbled back and deflected another shot from Arrow with the sword only to have the follow up explode in their face.

"If you want to deflect them, I'll just make them explode." She said.

"Get off me!" the two boys, one with flaming feet and the other blonde with a plasma sword seemed more focused on bickering with each other than fighting us off.

"I really hate dealing with kids." I sighed taking a drink from the bottle on my belt.

I threw my jacket off "I'm done playing with you!"

Sweat built up on my arm and sizzled into steam.

"**Elbow Engine!" **I threw a punch my arms slamming through the air like a rocket "I missed-AH!"

I got kicked in the back and growled.

"Fine be that way." I pushed my hair back with my hands and looked up.

I was already sweating more; steam was appearing around me. My powers are simple in that they're heat control, flames build up in my stomach and pours and that makes me boil, my body has internal heat and uses it like a steam engine, increasing the thrust for combat with marital arts and combat techniques.

Unfortunately, all that sweat takes a lot of water and energy, it's tiring to use my powers and makes my internal temperature rise naturally so I'm warmer than most people.

"Alright show me what you got!" I said letting off a blast of steam around me.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- Chapter 47**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Up Close

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"HMPH!" I let a blast of steam out around my ankle and used it to throw my leg forward and block Shinra's kick.

"_If I didn't have the force to keep up that could have done some damage."_

"HRAA!" I grabbed his leg and spun, increasing my rotation with a steam burst and throwing him through a wall "Arrow cover me!"

"Yes!" she manifested her bow.

"GRAA!" I threw another punch to knock the boy back as I slipped around and drilled the sword user in the side.

"You're burning." Arrow warned keeping them back with a flurry of shots.

"I know." I took a bottle off my belt, pouring it all over my face "We need to hurry I don't do drawn out fights you know that."

"You started it." She sighed.

"Fair enough." I shot forward on a blast of hot air and threw my arm out surprising Arthur, the boy with the sword **"Conflagration Clothesline!"**

I knocked him to the ground and lifted my leg high, a blast went out the top of my foot, brining it down like a guillotine and smashing the ground as he rolled out of the way.

"RAH!" I hissed as I got a burning kick in the back, I quickly let off a steam burst to clear the area and fell down, pouring more water on myself.

_It's too hot I can't keep this up…_

"Arrow let's go." I stood up.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked as I grabbed my jacket and she shot arrows to keep them back.

"The distraction is already taken care of, I planned ahead." I told her.

Just then one of the nearby houses got crushed as an Infernal appeared.

"A demon?!" she gasped.

"Blame Haran yourself later…well never mind that he wanted it and I'm not gonna stand in the way." I said slipping away as the demon engaged the other body "We need to go."

I climbed up to nearby roof with her, my body still drenched in sweat.

"This place is in flames." I looked around "But I don't think we can accomplish much more."

I pulled out a trigger "I'm wiping the evidence."

I pressed the button on the top of the cylinder and a loud explosion went off a few blocks over.

"That should get rid of anything important at this hideout." I said.

"Hmmm?" Arrow suddenly looked back "That was…"

"What's wrong?" I looked down.

"Him with the feet." She said "An Adolla Link…"

"Enough watching we need to get out of here while there's still enough chaos." I told her.

"Yes…" she paused "He has the same Burst…"

* * *

**LATER**

"What was the point of all that, to make a mess of Asakusa?" I asked "That's not my job."

"Oh, relax you did fine." Haumea laughed "Did you find it or not?"

"Yes, I confirmed the previous suspicion." Arrow nodded "There is a rookie among the eight who possess the Adolla Burst, I confirmed the Devil and the Link."

"Thanks, get going I'm sure Sho wants the same thing, try not to be late." Haumea smirked sending Arrow off.

"If you just wanted to be sure of that I could have figured that out without all the mess." I said adjusting some things on the utility belt and jacket as I hung them up "My specialty is covert operations not running head first into danger."

"Really I heard you picked a fight up close and personal." She licked her lip "All shirtless and everything, hot and sweaty must have been a sight to see!"

"What are you playing at?" I stood up.

"Things are getting more complicated and moving faster." She reached up and touched my face "I can feel a…disturbance."

I held her hand a bit "Is it getting worse?"

"…" she didn't answer.

"I can't lose you." I whispered "You're all I have, this place and what they fight for mean nothing to me, I have no memories of family or friends, just work and clients…no one else like you and if I lose you then…"

"Enough." She turned away suddenly "You should go take a shower you reek like sweat you know. Things are going to be a lot louder soon, a lot less quiet and simple like you want, you should get ready for more fights like that."

"Great." I sighed getting a towel.

"Oh and smile a bit." She laughed "Downer conversations like this suck!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 66**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Vs Maki

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"Hey get up idiot!" Haumea barged into my room.

"Hmm." I simply rolled over in the bed to not face her.

"They're here, time to go." She said "Deal with them."

"That's not my problem." I yawned "You practically invited them here playing Giovanni's stupid game with the laboratory."

"Oh, come on, do it for me." She pouted.

"That won't work." I sat up.

"Doesn't hurt to try, Haha!" she laughed and bent over, reaching out and walking her index and middle finger up my chest like they were legs for her hand "And maybe if you do a good job there'll be a reward in it for ya."

"Bribery isn't gonna help either." I said "I'm here for you not to help this organization."

"Well I want…need the White Clads to succeed so if you're doing what I want and what I pay you for you'll do it."

"Really now, you're gonna play the logic game with me." I stood up and ran my hand through my hair as I looked down at her "How clever."

"You know I am." She laughed "Pack your stuff up we don't want them getting their hands on any of it."

"Fine I'll handle it." I said putting on my jacket "I'll be on the radio if I need anything."

"You do you." She hopped out the door "I'll be waiting for some good results."

"Here." I pulled out a briefcase and put some things inside it and locked it "Take this with you and wait for me I'll come get it when I'm done."

"Oh, a secret." She snickered looking at the case "What's inside?"

"Nothing you need to know about." I told her packing up a crate "Now don't you have a place to be?"

Haumea snickered and skipped off "Don't blow it!"

* * *

I walked down the dark tunnels of the nether, it was an old rail system that the White Clads turned into a base, for me it was an unloved home, the darkness I don't know what they see in the place, something about it being closer to the center of the earth.

"Well that's done, I need to find the others." A voice said.

"No, that won't be happening either." I said.

It was one of the fire soldiers and she seemed to have done a number on most of the people who confronted her up to this point.

"You're Maki." I hummed "I've read about you, former military, your father is an important member of the upper ranks of it and doesn't support you being a fire soldier, neither does your brother who's also career military. You're known for your ability to manipulate fire as a second generation as well as your brute strenght."

"Who are you calling a brute?" She growled "HUH?!"

"HMPH!" I ducked as she took a swing at me and I quickly shifted my arm and elbowed her in the stomach before trying to punch her myself.

"HYUP!" she grabbed my arm and threw me over her shoulder.

Both of us turned around and faced the other.

"Just like I expected Military close quarters is your strong suit but…" I dashed in and delivered two sharp punches to her kidneys before elbowing her throat "Close quarters martial arts are my strong point to!"

"Just try and keep up!" she reversed my next punch and kneed my stomach.

"ACK!" I coughed before sweeping her leg knocking her to her back "HYA!"

I went and tried to punch her in the faced but she rolled.

"Iron Owl!"

"HMPH!" I put my arms out and caught the metal pillars she was trying to have her powers hit me with "That's cheating."

"I didn't realize this fight had rules." She gave me a stern look.

I threw my jacket off and poured water on myself, feeling my body heat up. I shot in with a steam rush and started delivering a flurry of blows but I was surprised when she was able to keep up and block or limit each of my attacks.

"HMPH!" she caught me by the foot as I tried to kick her stomach "Got ya!"

"RAH!" I groaned as she turned my leg and pulled it back into a leg lock **"Steam Blast!"**

I blew my own sandals off and made her release her grip on my ankle.

"I was told I better get used to more straight up fights." I groaned shooting forward and spearing Maki and slamming her into a concrete pillar **"Engine Elbow!"**

I pulled back and slammed her in the guy again before grabbing her head.

"**Full Throttle Slam!"  
**I threw her back and lifted her up by the neck and threw her down before slamming both my fists down on her chest.

"HAAA!" she made a loud gasp as I knocked the wind out of her.

"I should really kill you." I said lifting her up by her neck, my body dripping with steam sweats "You'll just be the first, my security camera caught you all entering, I'll snap your neck and then go and get read of the rest of your unit, I can't let you leave this place alive."

"TSK!" she scowled at me.

"AHHH!"

Before I could do so I heard a loud scream.

"Arrow?!" I looked over "…Dammit! GRAAA!"

I threw Maki down and knocked her out cold, I didn't want to waste time with her, it was more important to recover someone as critically important as Arrow was. I soon found her, but she was alone on the ground.

"Arrow." I turned her over "Are you alright?"

"I'm a…disgrace." She groaned covering her face.

"Move, I need to see it." I said pressing on her face "You've got a bad wound here…it's going to scar."

"I'd be better…dead…" she said.

"Stay with me don't pass out." I tapped her face "Come on Arrow…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Searching

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"If you kill him it's gonna cause all kinda problems!" Haumea said.

When I got back to the main hall Sho was already in the process of running Shinra through with his sword and Haumea was trying to stop him.

"I need you so we can recreate the disaster!" She yelled "That's why we need him and you Sho!"

"You're talking too much!" Yona snapped.

"Haumea a secret plan won't work if you scream it from the rooftop." I sighed putting Arrow down.

"Oopsie!" she giggled "Well it doesn't matter if they know, it's not like they can stop it. Anyway, Steamer grab the kid and let's go!"

"Wait!" Sho said "Before that tell me what happened twelve year ago."

"That's before my time here, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." I told him.

"If you wanna know try asking someone weaker than you." Haumea giggled.

"Separate-!"

"Naughty Boy!" Haumea tapped his forehead and he passed out.

"That was unexpected." I blinked.

"Get them both." She cracked her neck "These two are…starting to annoy me."

"What did you just do?" Shinra coughed.

"You're still conscious?" I sighed walking up "You'll bleed out if I remove that sword, so do yourself a favor and sleep."

"It's time to go." Haumea said "Just knock him out already! HMPH!"

She suddenly put her hand out and zapped a bullet out of the air with an electric jolt.

"Watch your back." She smirked.

"Hmm." I looked back and saw Hinawa was there "Trying to interfere again."

I held my hands out and let off a burst of steam and pulled Haumea back as Arthur appeared to try and slash her with his sword.

"I can take care of myself!" she pouted "Who do you think you are Charon?!"

"Plasma." I warned her "You can't fight him."

"Oh?" She tilted her head "Well that's not fun at all! Boring even!"

"They're all coming now we need to hurry." I told her "No we need to go."

"I can take care of this!" She snapped blasting Maki's iron owl out of the sky "if these annoyances would just go away!"

She tried to zap them again but got her electrical signal disrupted by the sword.

"Dammit there's not enough heat to throw off the plasma." She growled.

"MOVE!" I pulled her against me as the pillar she was standing in front of toppled over.

"This is so annoying!" She whined pushing my back.

"They've got the kid I can't get to him." I told her as the ground rumbled.

"It's too late now anyway." She said "It's already starting."

"Time's up we need to go." Yona said.

"Fine." Haumea said "I'm sure we'll meet again soon anyway."

"HMPH!" I held my hands out and let off a gust of steam clouds to block our escape.

* * *

**LATER**

"Well great now we had to move locations." I said "Good thing you told me ahead of time so I could destroy the important stuff."

"Oh, relax what's done is done, and we got to see some important things like them in action I'm sure you'll love that." Haumea laughed.

"We should have just killed them." Charon said.

"I actually agree, it's going to become a pain managing thins mess." I said "And you want the pillars but you let Sho wound Shinra so much I'm not sure if he'll even make it."

"Who are you scolding." She glared at me from under her crown, I could feel it.

"Enough we still need to track down the others." Charon said.

"Speaking of there's a problem, I think I found number six." I told them looking at a folder "The kid from the last experiment with that annoying Star eyes freak."

"Good let's go get it then." Charon said.

"There's a problem he's under…observation and training with Hajime, I can't just extract that without a huge scene, I think we'll be better off going after number five first." I said.

"You found it?" Haumea asked.

"I've got a lead that seems promising." I told her "I'll need to borrow Ritsu for a while."

"Allow me to assist." The maid appeared and curtsied a bit.

"Then let's not waste time." I grabbed some glasses "If I have a location we'll call."

I stepped all the way to the surface and put on sunglasses.

"It's been a few days since the 8th came to our doorstep so things should have calmed down a bit." I told her.

"The sun is so blinding." Ritsu sighed.

"It's because you spend all day underground." I told her.

"Now your lead what is it?" she asked.

"We need to go see a fence." I said walking with her "And put this on."

"This drab thing?" she looked at the jacket and skirt I handed her "Why should I?"

"You stand out like a sore thumb." I told her "Everyone's on alert for White Clads and you walking around in a uniform is a dead giveaway."

"This is a holy garment." She pouted "A heretic like you would never understand."

"You're right, I work for the White Clads, I'm not a worshipper like you are." I said "But you need my skills to keep things quiet and find the remaining pillars around here…so put it on please."

"…Very well." She sighed before looking at me "Quit looking you disgusting perverted wretch."

I turned the other way and heard a variety of rustling.

"There." She groaned "It's…snug."

"It suits you well." I said looking at her biker girl like outfit.

"Let's get this over with." She sighed "Where are we going?"

"A bar, we'll find what we need there." I told her "Just stay close and it should be fine."

We walked a few blocks and entered an establishment, inside were a good crowd of people, all of them looked less than eager to engage in conversation.

"This place is disgusting." Ritsu said with no tact "Do you come to dumps like this often."

Most of the people in the place turned to look at us, clearly not happy with her comments.

"Don't mind her." I took my glasses off "I'm looking for Jazz."

"Who wants to know?" a burly bald man stomped over.

"Get out of the way." I sighed pushing my hand through my hair.

"We don't take kindly to random losers off the street coming in here and-."

"This isn't a personal call." Ritsu put her hand on his chest and it started heating up.

"She won't stop." I said "Now move."

"I'm over here." A woman walked out.

She was tall and very slender in build; her hair was jet black and braided and curled in a way that made it look swooped around her chin like a scarf. She was wearing a purple dress with a red inline and dark black leather heeled dress shoes.

"Jasmine Hyodo." She said placing one of her jeweled rings against her mouth and looking at Ritsu "Now what does a cleaner like you want with a simple bar owner like me."

"I was wondering the same." Ritsu looked at me.

"You're a fence." I said "You buy and sell stolen goods under the underground name Jazz; I'm looking for someone who's been selling to you. You've helped me in the past Jazz I need a favor."

"I'm not really in the business of information, clients do like their secrets kept safe I'm sure you know that." She smirked.

"I'm looking for a girl who's been selling a lot of stolen stuff lately." I said "I need to have a conversation with her."

"You think that she would know where the Fifth is?" Ritsu asked "Tell us."

"I have no idea who you're talking about, I have a lot of female clients." She said "I don't just give information out to anyone Steamy."

"Maybe this will jog your memory." I placed and envelope on the bar.

"Hmm…" she opened it up "Suddenly something is coming to me, I might have a girl who fits that description."

"Speak." Ritsu told her.

"I've been getting a lot of stuff from a girl, claims she picked them out of burning buildings before the water boys arrived." Jasmine said sitting at the bar.

"Water boys?" Ritsu asked.

"Underground slang for fire fighters." I explained "It's not uncommon for thieves to grab stuff from rubble after the guys clear out."

"No, this girl is getting them before the fires are out, she's getting them when the fire's start." Jazz said tapping her glass "It's like she knows when one is gonna start, and the way she talks, little girl has a bit too much interest in flames for my tastes."

"That's her alright." I nodded "An unnatural affinity for fire, a sense of when it's coming, she's the one, where can I find her."

"I don't know where she lives, young kid probably not even old enough to drink." Jazz said.

"Does that sound like the girl in your dream?" I asked Ritsu.

"Yes, do you have a name?" Ritsu asked.

"Inca." The said "Inca Kasugatani. I was getting suspicious when she was selling so much, I thought she might be starting the fires and I don't need that much heat on me, I had one of my boys follow her, it's like she has a sixth sense for when a fire will start."

"She sounds divine." Ritsu smiled "After all this time, I've finally found her…"

"Thanks for the help, I'll be in touch if I need something again." I told her "And try not to have your bodyguards make a scene, some of my current associates might not take kindly to it."

"Don't be a stranger." She said as we left.

"Now we have a name." I told Ritsu "now we just need to find her. You head back to the Nether, I need to find this girl."

I pulled out my walkie talkie "Charon…We have work to do."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 100**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Charon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"Alright let's keep this quick." I looked at Charon and adjusted my belt "We get in, get the girl and get out."

"You're making this sound so complicated." Haumea laughed "She's some schoolgirl come on I'm sure you two boys can handle it."

"You say that but you can't be much older than she is." I sighed and stretched "Plus she's one of your Pillars, she won't be so easy to get."

"Relax let's just handle it." Charon said.

"Right." I nodded and reached into my pocket showing a picture of a girl with short pink hair "Inca Kasugatani, she's the target, a thief that steals from houses after they burn down, supposedly she knows when a fire will break out, she's got a regular sixth sense a natural smoke detector since she was in a fire as a kid."

"Let's go." Charon said jumping off the roof.

"Stay in touch Haumea." I said following him.

"Yeah, yeah." She stuck out her tongue "Our new friends from the Eighth should be coming too, it'll be a regular party!"

I landed on the ground and looked around.

"How do you exactly plan to find this girl?" Charon asked.

"She'll end up coming to us." I told him taking out my radio "Light it up."

Fires instantly started breaking out all over this little neighborhood.

"Now the thief won't be able to resist." I told him "And it'll help keep normal people out of the way. Haumea find that girl."

"Top of the hill." She spoke through sparks jumping across the electrical lines "Get her."

"Let's get moving." I grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't order me around." He said taking a huge jump.

"Just stick to the plan." I said as we landed.

We landed on the hill with little trouble, the girl was there with two of her friends, a short fat kid and a normal, if slimy, looking boy.

"Haumea, we found her." I yawned.

"You're the fifth." Charon smiled as the girl looked at us with just a hint of fear.

"You are Inca Kasugatani, right?" I asked "Well?"

"You idiot you got the wrong girl." Charon growled.

"I'm telling you this is her look." I held up the photo "She's the fire thief I'm sure of it!"

"Who the hell are you two?" the slimy looking guy said.

"HMHP!" Charon reached back and blew a hole right through the guy.

"Dammit you meathead!" I snapped "You're making things so fricken complicated."

"Cool off hotbox." He said "You're already getting too heated."

"Get over it girl." I sighed as I lowered my core temperature "In this world, you'd better accept that people die, sometimes it's not always pretty. Though I prefer things be less messy. Try not to pass out okay?"

"Now let's go." Charon made a come here motion with his hand "The Preacher is waiting, you're needed."

"Go with you?" she asked "What do you need me for?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I said stretching "My job is just to take you back…any means necessary. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Ignore this idiot." Charon said.

"Hey." I growled.

"To reach the Preacher's Goal you need to come with us and recreate the disaster from 250 years ago." He explained.

"Hmm?" the girl suddenly tilted her head and reached out, dragging her finger over the air like she was drawing a squiggly line.

"GAH!" A burst of flame suddenly appeared between Charon and I.

"Control your heat you idiot!" he snapped.

"I make steam, that wasn't me!" I said as his arm burst with fire.

"She's awakened an ignition ability!" he warned.

"So much for keeping this job simple." I groaned as Inca ran off "Just knock her out and we'll drag her back!"

I pulled out a bottle and took a drink before kicking off the ground to give myself a burst of speed to get around.

"Come here brat!" I tried grabbing her but missed "Slippery little thing aren't ya."

"It's just one girl how can this be so damn hard!" Charon said as she ducked a bear hug attempt and slid under his legs.

"She can see the heat; she's seeing our moves before we make them." I hissed taking another drink to try and cool off as Inca traced another line "She's out of room this street's a dead end."

"What's taking so long you two!" Haumea snapped using her electrical impulse to speak "They're here and coming your way."

"You might wanna duck." Charon warned.

"Haa, I just wanted an easy job today." I said bending over as Shinra collided with Charon's skull before flipping back and landing in front of Inca.

"You alright?" he asked her "You're the Fifth Pillar, don't worry I'll protect you."

"Charon, this is getting complicated, I hate complicated." I sighed throwing my jacket off "We need to take care of this."

"Yeah I get it." He growled "Try not to kill them though."

"Well every opponent you and I fight together usually ends up a smear on the ground." I said dumping a bottle of water all over myself "So no promises."

"HMPH!" Charon took a quick jab but Shinra dodged.

"**Steam Hammer!" **I followed up with a pressure increased punch of my own to knock him back and open him up "You really should have just stayed outta the way."

"HRAAA!" Charon came in with another powerful punch and drilled Shinra in the gut and sent him flying back through signposts "HMM!"

Shinra quickly flew back in and kicked him in the face.

"You might be fast and all…" Charon sighed.

"But it's really nothing we can't handle." I hooked my arms under Shinra's shoulders and flipped him, slamming him into the ground.

"HYUP!" Charon stomped on his chest and dragged him a few feet with his foot before sending him flying "You fought Sho like that, without the protection of the Preacher you're nothing. Now get up!"

"Try not to make such a mess." I said.

"**WALK!"**

Charon took a step and the air behind him combusted and burst with heat and pressure as the area around us got foggy with steam.

"Well kid, still alive, you could try and run with the girl but I doubt you'd get far before we caught up." I said "So make this easier for everyone and just give up."

"I don't know what's going on but I'm not going anywhere with any of you." Inca said.

"Wait your turn little girl." Charon warned "You don't have any freedom with the Burst."

"I'll save you." Shinra told her "I'm a hero."

"What, hero, safe…boring." Inca hummed "I'll pass. If you save me I have nothing to give you."

"Why would I want something?" he asked.

_What a weird girl…_

"HMPH!" I kicked off the ground and then off a building, landing on my hands right in front of Shinra before kicking up and spinning, hitting his face with a hard shot from my feet.

As I landed my blow Inca trigged some sort of explosive burst with her power and started running.

"Charon the girl!" I yelled.

"I see her." He growled.

"Stay away." Shinra tried kicking us both.

"Charon there are more coming." I growled "I can feel them, this is turning into a pain in the ass!"

"I'm sending your backup." Haumea warned "Since they are it's only fair."

Charon's little back up force arrived to take the heat off the arrival of the other Fire Brigades and we took off after Shinra and Inca.

"Grab the kid." I told Charon leaping back to charge up a jump.

"HRAA!" Charon flew up and grabbed Shinra by the back of the neck, slamming his head into a wall.

"**Steam Hammer!" **I kicked off the building and followed up with a pressurized punch to the boy's back, sending him flying into the building "Stay outta the way already!"

_I'm burning up here…_

I landed and dumped another bottle of water all over myself.

"They've got the girl!" Charon landed next to me.

"hurry and let's pull out of here then." I growled "I'm running on fumes already."

"Things are getting more complicated up here you two." Haumea snapped "HURRY UP!"

"We're trying." I said as Charon took another kick.

"HRAAA!" he yelled and slammed his elbow into the back of Shinra's head **"CLAP!"**

He slapped his palms together and let off a blast.

"Just stay down!" I yelled blasting Shinra in the back with both hands, letting off a gust of steam at the same time.

"No!" He jumped up and kicked me back "I'm just getting started!"

"I've been compromised here." Haumea reported in, though her connection was very static filled "Help me already!"

"This brat just won't quit!" Charon said trading punches with Shinra.

"I get it now." Shinra got back "You're absorbing the kinetic energy and turning it into a thermal attack, that explosion at the start was just a trick to make it seem like you had a Third-Generation ability. You tricked me, you monster.'

"Tricks are part of our job." I said "Now if you won't get outta the way then we'll have to try something a bit more serious."

"HMPH!" I turned to Charon and pulled my arm back **"High Pressure Pounder!"**

I pulled back and hit him with a jackhammer like series of strikes.

"**STAMP!" **he thrust his hands out to let off a blast of energy at Shinra.

"Finally that outta keep him down." I groaned pushing my hair back "No where's the girl?

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 107**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Memory in Flames

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Steamer's POV**

"Let's finish this up Charon." I sighed "I'm drenched in sweat here."

"Quit complaining would ya." He groaned as Shinra flew back in at us "It's a pain holding back so we don't kill the kid. **CLAP!"**

Charon slammed his hands together and generated a gust of flames that knocked Shinra away. I quickly followed up and grabbed his hair, spinning around and throwing him into a wall.

"Time to give it up kid." I said pushing my hair back "You couldn't even beat one of us, yet alone the two of us together, we may not really like working together but combined Charon and I are pretty much unstoppable."

This brat just wouldn't stay down, he flew back in and kicked Charon in the face, I don't know what he was trying but he just ended up getting blown away again.

"Maybe we should just kill him and ask for forgiveness later?" I shook my head "It might be less annoying."

I dumped a bottle of water on myself as Shinra flew back in, I was getting sick of this game and was ready to end it. Shinra flew in yet again, though this time when he kicked Charon there was a massive burst of fire that swallowed them both.

"Charon!" I yelled.

"Ugh…" the dark-skinned man groaned.

"YEAH!" Shinra yelled sliding back.

"He's figured out a way around Charon's defense?!" I used my steam to dash forward "I need to end this now!"

I kicked Shinra in the ankle to make him fall forward before I grabbed his shoulder and threw him around.

"**Pressure Drop!"**

With Shinra thrown into the ground I jumped up the side of a nearby building and aimed down at him

"End of the line brat!" I yelled holding my hands above my head **"Thruster!"**

I blasted steam out my palms to fly down at a faster speed and stomp down on his chest.

"HRAAA!" Charon then got up and punched him clean through a few buildings.

"PTOO!" I spit and wiped my face off, sweat pouring off me "he's a tenacious little twerp."

I looked off and saw a spire of flames forming in the distance.

"Charon, that's not part of our plan." I gestured as it turned to ice.

"We need to hurry up then." He growled "Grab the girl and let's go. But first, that kid burned me, he's gotta pay for that."

"_**You two, it's time!" **_Haumea spoke with her electrical signals _**"While they're distracted after the fire, we'll be able to move more freely, at least get the fifth pillar"**_

"Damn…fine let's go." Charon grumbled.

"Finally, I need a nap." I yawned.

"I won't let you!" Shinra yelled.

"I already figured out that counterattack you just pulled!" Charon laughed "I won't fall for it again."

"_**Come on you oafs!" **_Haumea snapped _**"NOW!"**_

"We need to go before she loses it." I told him grabbing Inca by her collar "Come on kid."

"Inca!" Shinra yelled "use your ability to break free and I can save you! If you go with them your life is over, it happened to my brother! You don't want that!"

"Hmm…let's go." Inca hopped up and dusted off her sweatshirt "Get me out of here already."

"Smart choice." I sighed.

"Wait!"

"If I go with these guys, I'll experience more danger." She told Shinra.

"Look what they did to this city to get you!" Shinra pointed out "People died here and you just want to live recklessly and die! Your life is really that hollow?!"

"This is my body, no one else's." She told him "And the last thing I want is a boring life!"

"I won't-!"

"Just shut up already!" I punched him "You're screaming is giving me a headache you know that!"

Shinra crashed into a building, when I touched him it felt briefly like the world stopped.

"I don't know what it is about you kid, but all your talk of being a hero makes my blood boil." I glared "This world…has no need for heroes, they do nothing, but bring people pain when they can't save them. You make people believe that a hero will come and save them and their last moments are nothing but despair when they realize their hero was too weak or too unwilling to do what it takes!"

* * *

"_**Shino…save me…"**_

"_**I'll save you…I promise! Don't Leave me Ama!"**_

* * *

"Ugh!" I grabbed my head "That voice…that face…"

I looked at Shinra and it was like the world vanished for a moment.

_Was I pulled into a Link somehow, I don't have a Burst though?_

I looked over and saw a figure floating there, a young girl with blonde hair.

"It's you…" I said remembering her from that dream just moments ago.

"Get out of this place, you accursed man!" she snapped "I never want to see you face, writhe in your own suffering and failure Shino Kajuri!"

"Who are you?" I glared back.

"You can't remember…no that won't do at all!" she growled "You reclaim those memories from the church and remember what you did to me, to us."

She touched my face and gave off a sweet yet sad look "You'd better remember, my Hero."

Suddenly I was back in the normal world.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Charon asked.

"A memory…" I blinked "Of a girl."

I started walking away "Heroes just lead to despair."

_I don't know who that girl was but she felt so familiar, she's linked to a time from before I can remember I'm sure of it…that memory, who is Shino Kajuri."_

* * *

**LATER**

"What's got you making such a sour puss?" Haumea smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

"Hmm, Charon said you had a memory." She sat with me "Anything interesting, what are you hiding in that fancy noggin of yours?"

"I don't know." I told her "I saw a woman, with blond hair."

"Me?!" She said jokingly.

"No, someone else, she was…stunningly beautiful." I sighed "And she called me Shino, Shino Kajuri. Haumea that woman was from my past I'm sure of it. I looked at Shinra and she spoke to me."

"I see…" Haumea got up "Well I gotta go handle something, try not to lose any sleep over it, whatever your memories are I'm sure they'll be worth unlocking."

"I'm gonna take some time off for a few days, I'll be around if you need more for an emergency." I got up and walked the other way "I have something I need to look into."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter **

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
